Run
by mxoc
Summary: The war has ended and Harry's life has finally calmed down a little bit. When Harry is called back to Hogwarts for the first time in years he is given a small leather notebook: His mother's journal. In it, the story of Lily and James unfolds.
1. Prologue

Everything was broken.

Harry Potter sighed heavily as he slowly began to ascend the set of stairs behind the stone gargoyle that was its protector. He reached out, expecting to take hold of the matching railing with his long, worn fingers. Only, there was nothing there to grasp, nothing to help him hold his balance. He sighed again.

Everything was in disarray.

It had been three years since he had last stepped foot inside the reassuring walls of Hogwarts Castle, and Harry was more than pleased to have finally found his way back home. Happy though he was, there was no smile of pleasure stretching itself across his thin face; no sparkle of mirth in his emerald eyes. The wizarding world was all but collapsed. They had won the war perhaps, but they had lost almost every battle on their way to victory.

Everything was dying.

It hadn't really mattered though, Harry reflected as he reached the first landing. The only bit that had ever held any meaning at all was that final battle. And they had won that. Voldemort was gone, dead, but he hadn't gone alone. Cities had been reduced to rubble; lives had been snatched mercilessly away. Even now, almost a year after the final attack, people were desperately trying to pick up the pieces, to start again. Because that was what had been necessary. There was hardly anything left of the life they had all known before the second war. Only memories of happier times remained, and even those had begun to dwindle.

Nothing was the same.

Great doors of oak loomed before Harry now, begging him to take just one more step forward and knock. He raised his scabbed knuckles to the wood, poised to gently tap and make his presence known.

"Come in, Mr. Potter," a very familiar voice said sharply from behind the doors. Harry stretched his hands before him, leaning into the door on the left. The hinges protested loudly as the door swung open revealing an elaborately decorated office space. Things were the same as Harry remembered, yet different at the same time. There was still one entire wall lined in shelving; innumerable volumes weighed the cases down. The sleeping portraits of Headmasters past still adorned the walls; their snores echoed loudly throughout the circular room.

There were no glass jars full of sweets like there had been when Dumbledore had made this room his office space. The window treatments were now of burgundy and gold, rather than the plain white coloured cloth that had hung around the windows only a few years prior. But the biggest difference was the body sitting regally behind a desk of mahogany in the centre of the room.

"Ah, Potter, so good of you to come," Harry's room gazing was interrupted by that same familiar voice, and he allowed his eyes to rest on the person behind the desk. Her hair was of auburn with patches of grey. She had sharp frown lines and carried herself with a dignified air. Professor McGonagall sat safely behind her desk, hands folded, gazing upon Harry with tired eyes.

"Hello, Professor, it's been a while." Harry smiled for the first time as he took a seat on the velveteen chair the Professor conjured.

"Indeed it has, Potter. Too long." Harry dared to imagine a small smile playing across her lips. "I have called you here today on some important business," she said after a moment. "I know it has been some time since you stepped foot in these halls. You've been very busy, Mr. Potter. I realize that. The wizarding community will be forever in your debt." Harry nodded, becoming sober once more.

"I don't need to mention the pain you must feel at losing two of the people dearest to you heart during that last battle." Harry's face became heated as he remembered how bravely Ron and Hermione had fought, and how unfair their deaths had been. "In light of these events," Professor McGonagall fixed her gaze pointedly on Harry's. "I thought it best to wait before calling on you to meet with me.

"However, I think enough time has passed, and it is necessary to give you this." Her fingers drummed a leather bound book resting on the desk before her. Harry looked at the small thing quizzically. "When Professor Dumbledore passed," she continued, adjusting her spectacles. "I, along with his younger brother, Aberforth, was given the task of cleaning out his personal study. Old papers, chocolate wrappers, thank you notes he had forgotten to reply to. You know Dumbledore." Harry grinned, glancing at the portrait of his old mentor.

"Along with cleaning out drawers and sorting through papers, we took inventory of his extensive book collection." She indicated the shelving to her left. "As we neared the end of this particularly odious task," Professor McGonagall grimaced. "I came across a book bearing no title. I thought it to be a collection of notes he may have kept on different topics of study. However, when I opened to the front page to see if my suspicions had been correct, I found a name printed in the upper left hand corner." She paused here for dramatic effect, pursing her lips.

"Lily Marie Evans," she said after a few moments. "And under it, Lily Evans Potter." The Professor stood then, picked up the book and in one swift motion walked over to where Harry was still sitting. She looked at him sadly. "I just thought," she began, and for the first time in a long while struggled to find the right words. "I just thought that maybe you would like to have your mother's journal, Harry."


	2. Ballpoint Pens

Chapter 2: Ballpoint Pens

Dear Journal,

Sometimes, it seems like all I ever do is go along with what everyone else says. Mum thinks that I don't express my true feelings often enough. I suppose there is a slight possibility that this is true, but do I tell her that? No, I say, "Mum, really, as long as you're entirely happy, I'm thrilled." So what does that woman do? She hands me this book and god-forsaken ballpoint pen and tells me to write what I really feel since "I'm obviously not secure enough to share those feelings with her." Well that's just peachy. You want true feelings? I hate ballpoint pens. There. How's that for honest to goodness feeling, Mum? Will I tell her this? Will I march myself back down those stairs, waltz into the kitchen, slam this horrid scribbler down on the counter top, and say, "Sorry Mum, I prefer quills to ballpoint pens. Thanks, but no thanks."? No, I will write with this darned ballpoint pen every time I make an entry, just so that when Mum writes to me at Hogwarts, I can thank her yet again for the lovely pen. Because she will. Ask about the pen that is. I hope you're very happy, Mother.

* * *

Queen Victoria had had her throne; The Beatles had made themselves at home on the velveteen cushion of highly acclaimed musical prestige. Even Great Aunt Gladys was positioned regally on her leopard print lawn chair, further pruning her wrinkled skin in the late summer heat's rays. And then there was Lily, sprawled out in a lazily comfortable manner on the backseat of her Mum's 1960 Chevrolet, brand spanking new copy of Advanced Potion-Making in hand, thumbing absently through the newly crisped pages. It even had that new book smell that wafted seductively through the stuffy car air, past her chin, past her mouth, at long last reaching one nostril, then the other.

Lily turned the page, resisting the urge to giggle as that euphoric scent filled her nose once more. Just as she had resigned herself to this new page of potion reading, she felt a sharp poke in her calf.

"What are you looking at, Lily darling?" Mrs. Evans questioned making to jab her daughter's leg a second time. Her freshly manicured nails reflected the sunlight.

"Nothing," Lily assured her. "Just Potions stuff," she took a furtive glance down at her own unpolished fingers. Yes, they were just as mangled and unpleasant as they had been that morning. And the mornings before that as well come to think of it. She sneakily brought a jagged thumb nail to her mouth in one last desperate attempt to take care of that particularly menacing toothed edge.

"Lily, stop that!" Mrs. Evans reprimanded, leaning back to smack her daughter's thigh. "It's a horrid habit," she turned back to the front, touching her sprayed and gelled hair as though to ensure everything was right where she had left it. "All sorts of germs you're ingesting," She shuddered.

Lily rolled her eyes, now determined more than ever to completely immerse herself in the text. Silence reigned as the scenery drifted by, each passing tree indicating they were one tire turn closer to their destination.

"Is it an interesting book?" Mrs. Evans asked, succeeding in ruining Lily's peace, and shifting the rear-view mirror so that she could see her. Mr. Evans moved it back, casting his wife an irritated glance.

"Sugar plum, how many times must I remind you that I need to have the mirrors positioned just so?" He shook his head, sighing. "Do you value your life and well being?"

"Oh honestly, Charles, it was just for a moment." Mrs. Evans shrugged him off with a wave her smooth hand. "Besides," she used both hands now to point. "You've these other two lovely mirrors on either side of the car." Lily lowered her book. "And look!" Mrs. Evans grabbed hold of the visor flap above her head, flipping open the cosmetic mirror. Its two lights reflected off her emerald eyes. "Here's another mirror for your viewing enjoyment." Lily sniggered. Mr. Evans glared at her through his newly positioned rear-view.

"Something amuse you, Lily dear?" He asked coldly, straightening his shoulders as they continued down the road. Lily gazed out the window, observing the shops as they each passed in turn.

"'Course not, Daddy," She assured him as they slowed to a stop in front of a traffic light. "Not amused," Lily could hardly suppress the grin that was threatening to stretch itself across her face. "Definitely not."

"Humph." Her father snorted sceptically, smoothing the grey hairs that had grown into his red moustache. The light changed and the car began to roll. They were passing yet another cluster of small shops; Lily observed a fountain in the centre of it all. There were clothing stores, cobbler's shops, small cafes--Lily's hand made contact with the glass of her window.

"Turn the car 'round!" Lily pleaded with her parents, her nose practically sticking to the cool glass.

"Oh honestly," Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes as the car began to turn. "You don't think that girl drinks enough coffee as it is?" She knew exactly what it was her daughter was after.

"Not at all, dear," her husband absently replied, earning a slap to the arm as they pulled into a vacant parking spot. Mrs. Evans crossed her arms, turning around to face Lily who was exiting the vehicle.

"Hurry, darling," she implored as Lily stood. "Your train leaves in one hour's time." She impatiently tapped her wrist watch. Lily nodded, slamming the door shut behind her as she began to walk towards the entrance.

"Lily!" Her father panted as he manually rolled down his driver's side window. Lily turned just as she was placing her hand on the brass entrance knob. He beckoned her over to the car side, wiping his brow dramatically with his freshly pressed sleeve. He thrust a hand into his slack pocket as Lily approached the Chevrolet. "Get a mocha for me, would you?" He smiled, handing her the paper money from his pocket.

Lily said, "Sure, Dad," leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek as she grasped the notes.

"Quickly!" Mrs. Evans called after her daughter's retreating figure.

* * *

The entrance bell tinkled pleasantly as Lily entered the café. Small round tables were tediously arranged throughout the room; they were painted to look like chess boards. Deep, comfy arm chairs and loves seats were shoved against every bit of available wall space; jazz music played in the background. The place radiated earthy tones, and most its customers fit the 'green' bill perfectly.

"What'll it be, Lily?" Kirk, the regular cashier questioned pleasantly, tying his apron back into place. "The usual?" He punched a few buttons on the register, smiling up at her with blue eyes that sparkled behind wisps of blonde hair.

"But of course," Lily smiled, laying down the money. "And a mocha Dad."

* * *

If there was one thing that Lily preferred to not have to do without, it was her coffee. That sweet, hypnotizing aroma, and the warming sensation that filled her each time she took another heaven-sent sip (unless of course it was iced) gave her a feeling that was truly indescribable. While her father encouraged her habit, Mrs. Evans found it unhealthy.

Lily took another satisfied sip of that warm drink, not much caring what either of them thought just then.

"It's such a shame Petunia couldn't make it this morning," Mrs. Evans commented, grasping her husband's free hand. Lily nearly choked on her coffee. "I know how she wished she had been able to make it." Mr. Evans shared a knowing stare with Lily through the rear-view mirror.

It wasn't that the Evans parents played favourites, no. Mr. and Mrs. Evans loved both their daughters equally. It was just a matter of mesh. Lily had never gotten on quite so well with her Mum as she did her Dad. Likewise, Petunia had always favoured their mother.

Lily had always fancied them to be like the Biblical sons (or in their case, daughters) of Isaac. Although, Lily highly doubted that the tearful reunion in the story would ever apply to her relationship with Petunia.

"So," Mrs. Evans whipped out a cosmetic mirror, pointing it in Lily's direction. "Did you get many owls this summer?" Her reflection winked back, indicating she had remembered the proper term. "I thought your friends, oh what are they're names?" She looked to her husband for help. He shrugged. "Moira and Tara!" She snapped her fingers triumphantly. "I thought Moira and Tara might have written." Lily pursed her lips.

"Yes, Mum, _Maria_ and _Sarah_ both had lovely holidays." She placed her paper coffee cup in the holder before picking her Potions text back up, prepared to immerse herself once again in its contents.

"What about that young man we had the pleasure of meeting when we picked you up at the station end of last term?" Mr. Evans asked from the driver's seat. Lily groaned inwardly. Trust Dad to bring up Potter. "John Peters I think his name was."

"No darling, his name was Jonathan Paser." Mrs. Evans corrected, her brows furrowed.

"You mean James Potter?" Lily asked, running a hand down the length of her face. She really would have preferred to forget that particular introduction.

"No, no, that's not it." She waved her off.

"Joshua Payton, perhaps?" Mr. Evans tried again turning toward his wife.

"No, I don't think so…" she replied putting her index finger to her chin, deep in thought.

"James Potter!" Lily cried. This was absolutely maddening.

"No, dear, that's not it, but thank you for trying." Lily gaped at the two of them for a moment, before throwing her hands up in surrender, letting the two have at it for the rest of the ride to King's Cross.


	3. Hazel

Chapter 3: Hazel

Dear Journal,

Tis time for yet another outpouring of true feelings from the lovely Lily Evans. I dislike first years. What with all the running about like they're a chicken without a head, the fearful crying, and snotty noses, it's a wonder my brain has not exploded. Right, and not to mention the Head Girl badge resting proudly on my breast pocket. That only ensures more questions from the little buggers. It wouldn't be so bad, I suppose, if the _assumed_ to be prompt and organized Head Boy would just show his tardy face. Oh wait here comes someone. Never mind, only Potter. Maybe he's standing _behind_ him. Wait, what's this? Oh dear God.

* * *

Thud. That same god-forsaken ballpoint pen fell to the ground as Lily gaped open mouthed at the scene before her from her position in the Head's Compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"All right there, Evans?"

There, leaning against the door frame (Lily's door frame) was James Potter in all his glory, smirking. Not only was he leaning against her compartment's door frame _and_ smirking, but he had the sacred Head Boy badge pinned proudly to his school robes.

This was not going to fly.

_Deep breath, Lily_. She carefully reminded herself. _Compose_ _yourself. Can't have him know he's gotten to you already, can we? _Nope, she shook her head. Certainly can't.

"Hello Potter. Didn't expect to see you so early into our journey." Lily spread her lips into a wide grin. She had been practicing.

Smiling was a very tricky business as far as Lily was concerned. It had to be done just right, and you couldn't do it for too long or too often. She often found the corners of her lips twitching, longing to come down from their lingering position above where they should be.

Potter straightened up, leaving the door frame behind with a shiver of its aging rods, and ran a flexed hand through his ever messy hair. Lily rolled her eyes, allowing her lips to return to the highly anticipated position of relaxation.

Potter nervously allowed his eyes to wander the compartment that Lily knew she would have to share with him and the rest of the prefects for the journey to Hogwarts castle. Lily smiled inwardly. From the present look of things, she had thrown the ever amazing James Potter for a loop with that last somewhat civil comment, which, admittedly, was a small consolation for the hours of suffering she was sure to endure. Unfortunately, Potter recovered rather quickly from his run in with uncertainty, and took a bold step into the compartment, puffing out his chest.

"So, how was your summer?" Lily quickly questioned. Potter's chest fell back to its original position and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine." Potter replied sulkily, sitting down about a foot away from where Lily sat, leaning against the compartment wall, trying not to smile and failing miserably.

"And you?" He gestured towards the red head.

"Lovely." Lily carefully reached into the aging school bag that she had thrown carelessly beside her spot and picked up the copy of her favourite muggle romance that had been stashed there earlier that week. Opening the glossy pages to her bookmarker, she began to read.

_He moved a little closer. I could see the steady throb of a vein in his temple._

_I could see the tiny quiver of his lower lip as he leaned toward me._

_I could his pupils go wide and dark._

_I closed my eyes._

_I didn't want to see._

"So, Evans, I suppose you're the new Head Girl then." Lily lowered the book sharply, agitated at the interruption (she had only just reached her favourite part) to find Potter's face only a few inches away from her own.

Lily's breath caught suddenly, startled by this nearness. She leaned back until her head was touching the peeling, floral wall papering, and still Potter did not move away.

"Um…yes, I am" She placed her hands firmly on either side of the seat, scooting back till her bum touched the wall as well. Lily prayed every prayer she had ever been taught, each time begging that James Potter back away. He didn't. Instead, he looked at her. He just stared, studying her face, as though he wanted to remember every sodding detail. And Lily stared right back, never breaking his gaze.

Even she had to admit he had alright eyes. Hazel. She could probably at least give him that. They were so intent just then, though Lily could imagine them dancing with laughter. They were just…indescribable—

Lily blinked. Woops! Wait a second there, she thought, looking away. There was no way, absolutely no way that she was even _considering_ the eyes of James Potter, her sworn enemy, much less calling them…What was it? _Indescribable_?

"James?" Lily scrunched up her nose, feigning disgust. "Could you maybe back off a bit?" Potter leaned back in his seat smiling widely.

"Well then, since you're Head Girl, you may have noticed this." He shoved his right index finger at his robes, indicating the badge. The Head Boy badge, that is.

"Ah yes, nick that off someone worthy did we?" Lily smiled warmly, standing to head for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the train leaves in five minutes. I'm off to see that there aren't any stragglers about." She turned quickly, exiting the compartment before he had a chance to respond. "Be back in a bit!" She called over her shoulder, smiling.

She was getting good at this.

* * *

"Go on. Compartments with you." Lily sighed, shooing yet another group of unruly third years into their respective compartments.

"Lily?" The red head quickly spun around upon hearing her name, to see a rather tall, blonde girl taking the cramped hallway in long strides towards her lone figure. "Oh it is you! Thank God! I was beginning to worry. Sarah's hysterical." The girl panted, hands on knees, looking up at Lily to continue.

"Oi! Mena!" Maria glanced over her shoulder before turning back the way she had come, beckoning Lily to follow. With one last glance through the windows of the surrounding compartments, she eagerly obliged.

Lily had to jog to keep up with Maria's swift step. As they neared their destination, she could see a black and blue clad figure covertly slip from the compartment and rest his head against the hall wall.

"I've tried everything!" he cried exasperated, throwing his hands in the air disbelievingly. "Why won't she _shut_ _up_?!" He turned, releasing his pent up anger on the poor unsuspecting wall.

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on?" Obviously, she had missed something.

"Sarah's in there freaking out." Maria gestured towards the compartment door. "Black here's been trying to calm her down." Lily raised a thinly plucked eyebrow in surprise. Sirius Black? Noticing their small, unimportant existence? Black shot a nasty look her way, but chose to leave it there, continuing the explanation.

"She's been in there sobbing ever since you didn't show at the usual meeting place. She's gone on and on…babbling something 'bout that sister of yours chopping you to bits!" Black sank down to the floor, clutching his head. "Just make it stop!" He cried, as he sat rocking back and forth like a scared child.

Lily's lips formed an "o" shape as she realized what was going on.

"I s'pose I should go in, then," She looked to Maria. "Right?" the blonde nodded, giving Lily an encouraging shove toward the door. Cautiously, she slid open the compartment door, and with one last nervous glance at Maria, stepped inside.

Lily was immediately greeted by a fresh wail. Glancing around the cramped space, she noticed Sarah huddled in a corner, head buried in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. To the left, Peter Pettigrew was munching happily on a block of cheddar.

"Oh thank God." Lily turned her head sharply to the left just in time to see Remus Lupin hastily shut his book and set it aside. "Bless you for coming." Lupin took one long stride toward Lily and grabbing her hand, kissed it repeatedly.

"Lily?" a sniffle was heard from the corner of the room. Lily turned her head slightly, attempting to reclaim the hand Lupin still clutched. Sarah's eyes lit up as she struggled to her feet. The train lurched forward. The next moment, Sarah was flying through the air towards an already unbalanced Lily.

"Lord help me." she whispered, mainly to herself as a blur of pink and grey came hurtling toward her unprepared figure. She heard Lupin chuckle.

And then everything went black.


	4. Of new friends and Kisses

Chapter 4: Of new friends and Kisses

Waking up in the hospital wing two days into first term was not an excellent start to one's seventh year. Lily could attest to that. She just so happened to be opening her eyes for the first time in forty-eight hours herself.

Lily's immediate response to her predicament was confusion. How on earth had she ended up with Poppy? Her green eyes flicked about the darkened room as she shifted her aching form to a sitting position. Sighing, she carefully propped up the pillows and leaned back into their softness to rest her throbbing head and heavy eyes.

Well, she thought, at least I can just stay here and not have to worry about classes. Classes? Classes! Lily's eyes sprang open, flashing in horror. Her breathing became ragged and her forehead currently displayed beads of sweat as horrible, terrible, beastly thoughts flickered through her already exhausted mind.

She would fall behind, surely she would! What if being unconscious for two days wasn't a good enough reason to miss class? What if the professors wouldn't give her homework to make up because she should have been there herself to get it?

Lily had missed two of the most important days of her seventh year career. The first two days of classes were the days in which all of her professors would discuss N.E.W.T.S and what would be expected of their students. How could she have missed those vital lectures? How could she?

Flicking on the lamp next to the hospital bed, Lily frantically scrambled to take hold of the comb that was resting peacefully unaware on the adjacent night stand. She harshly combed her way through the knots two days of sleep had brought to her fiery locks.

Hastily, she glanced at her wrist watch between each stroke, praying that too much time had not passed and she would still be able to make it to her lessons…Lily's stomach dropped unpleasantly low. A look of indescribable horror passed over her porcelain features. It was too horrible to think of! But what if…? She felt the tears beginning to spring up behind her closed lids as she dropped the comb to the side in defeat.

She would have to repeat her seventh year. They would make her! Lily was sure that no one had ever missed the first day of classes; the two most important days of the year.

"They're not going to make you repeat the year, never fear." An amused voice said from one bed over. Lily allowed one eye to open, allowing a single tear to escape and roll down her flushed cheeks.

Sure enough, in the dim light cast from the lamp she had previously turned on, Lily could see the silhouetted form of a girl struggle up into a sitting position in the next bed over. The girl flipped her lamp's switch causing a new burst of light to flood the darkened room. Lily opened her other eye. She was aware from past experiences that the scrunched up nose look was not her best.

"What?" she asked in confusion. Had this unfamiliar girl read her mind? 

"They're not going to make you repeat your seventh year. Don't worry 'bout it. Two days is nothing. I've been out for weeks before. They're very understanding." She smiled warmly. 

"How did you? I mean I never…" Even better than the scrunched-up-nose-look was the I've-no-idea-what-I'm-on-about-please-shoot-me ramble. Lily was having quite the time piecing together her thoughts.

"Believe you me, I know that look all too well. I wind up in the hospital wing at the start of every year." Lily stared at the girl in wonder. Every year? "My name's Gemma Fitchner." A wide toothy grin spread across her angelic face as she leaned across the gap separating the two beds, hand outstretched in greeting.

Lily leaned forward, grasping the girl's hand as she studied her new acquaintance's features. Gemma's golden blonde hair had been thrown up in a hasty pony tail, allowing her side swept bangs to hang lamely with a few other loose strands. Her sparkling eyes were a light hazel. Not too dark, not too light, Lily noticed. She played host to a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose; her porcelain skin was pink from summer travels.

"And you're Lily Evans." Gemma released her hand, settling back into the covers. Now, Gemma seemed nice enough, but Lily had to wonder: How did she know so much about her? She could read her facial expressions without so much as a "hello" before hand, and now, Lily was to find, that this girl knew her name? Granted, loads of people knew who she was, but still.

"Are you a mind reader?" Lily blurted suddenly.

"Gemma snorted. "God, no." She laughed, sitting up again. Facing Lily, she folded her legs criss-cross apple sauce (tight as a pretzel). "You sent me a get well card at the beginning of my second year when I was out for two weeks."

Realization dawned.

"You're that girl Snape used that nasty spell on, no?" Gemma nodded, grimacing. Lily tutted sympathetically.

Gemma stopped suddenly, staring toward the Hospital Wing entrance. She grinned wickedly.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Lily turned to see who had come to visit. Her stomach plummeted back to its former level of despair upon seeing His Majesty himself (Potter that is) stroll casually toward her bed.

"Yes, well, Gemma dear," He flashed his prize winning smile at Lily before continuing. "I was bound to make an appearance sooner or later. How am I to melt the heart of stone that belongs to fair Lily Flower otherwise?" He gestured toward Lily, but not before ruffling that ridiculous mop he referred to as hair.

"With pickup lines like that, Potter, it's a wonder you get any girls at all." Lily put in, smirking. 

"Oi! James! Where'd you go, mate?" A gruff yell resounded through the corridor outside the wing.

"In here, Sirius!" Potter called over his shoulder, his gaze still lingering on Lily. She sat up straighter as a new figure joined the happy bunch. She looked past Potter's piercing gaze, toward the door where a panting Sirius Black stood, glaring at an oblivious James Potter.

"James, you can't just wander off like that without telling anyone where you're off to. Remus had a fit he did. So disappointed that you didn't take him with you. Tut, tut, Jamsie. I assured him I knew where you'd be and told him not to worry." Sirius informed the room proudly, puffing out his chest. 

Potter didn't respond. Sirius sighed in disappointment. "James, are you even listening to me?" Still, there was no response. Lily fidgeted uncomfortably under his burning stare. "JAMES!" Sirius bellowed as Lily gave Potter a good, sharp kick to the shin.

"What was that, Sirius?" He asked innocently, hopping on one foot in pain.

It was now Sirius's turn to be dippy.

"You." He used an almost mechanical voice. Lily followed his gaze toward Gemma, who was staring stony faced right back at him.

"Me." She replied unflinchingly. 

"I forgot you'd be here." He offered lamely, nervously scratching the back of his head. Lily furrowed her eyebrows, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"Well, Black, that's not too surprising." Gemma's cold gaze never once left Sirius.

"So we're back to this are we?" Sirius began to make his way past James and around Lily's bed toward the blonde. "Last names and cold glances is it?" He stopped in front of Gemma's bed.

"Well, seeing as you're back to 'forgetting' I exist, I guess so." She crossed her arms protectively, waiting for Sirius's smart retort.

"You know that's not what I meant," He begged, moving to stand next to her. He was actually towering above her. It was a position Lily had always found to be rather intimidating, though Gemma hardly seemed to notice.

"I'm sorry!" He boomed suddenly, throwing his hands in the air. "For everything," He crouched down so that he was eye level with Gemma. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" He said so softly, Lily almost couldn't hear.

"That's just it, Sirius, you haven't. Not once." Gemma whispered sadly. 

"Well then, will this do?" Sirius asked, cupping Gemma's face in his hands and bringing her forward captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Lily heard Potter groan obnoxiously behind her. She turned her head sharply to send him one of the withering glares she had been practicing in the vanity mirror all summer long. Who was he to ruin such a precious moment? He just shook his head knowingly, and jerked his head forward bidding her to watch.

She had to admit, it was just about the sweetest thing she had ever witnessed. That was until Gemma pulled away suddenly, bringing an open hand down to swipe Sirius's face.

"That's not the way it works, Black." Gemma snapped her angel-like face painted with a look that could kill.

Lily for one was absolutely shocked. Black must have really screwed up this time if he was able to get such a sweet girl that angry with him. And she must really love him, she reflected, if she's willing to get so worked up over it.

Sirius's features clouded over as he stiffly stood, staring off into no where in particular.

"Fine. We'll just be going then. James, let's go." Potter nodded curtly and turned to leave, sending Lily a look that said "I told you so". He stopped suddenly, as though remembering something, and jogged back into the hall. A few moments later he returned bringing with him a small stack of papers and a few tattered books.

"Here's your schedule." He said as he handed Lily the piece of parchment that had her classes written neatly on it. "I copied down the assignments from all the classes we have together, so that's most of what you'll need." There were a few sheets of instructions that he handed her briskly. 

"Thanks, I guess," she said as she accepted her things. And Lily couldn't be sure, but she thought she might have seen cocky James Potter blush. She grinned when he quickly looked away. 

"I'll see you on patrol, Potter." His face fell considerably. "What's that look for?" Lily questioned impatiently as he turned to leave.

"I was just hoping you would call me James again," Lily raised her eyebrows. When had she ever called Potter by his given name? She would never…would she? 

"Come again?" She asked, positive she had heard wrong. 

"You know," He said, regaining his confidence. "On the train?" He reminded her, smirking. Oh that smirk. Lily's eyes narrowed.

Never in all her years at Hogwarts had she referred to Potter by his given name. She had broken the cycle. Terrible things were sure to come from this.

"James, I'm ready to go now." Sirius informed the room childishly.

"Fine, Sirius, I'm coming." Lily was still contemplating how on earth she could have possibly been responsible for such a horrid slip of the tongue when Potter leaned down and planted a wet, messy kiss on her cheek.

"Gross." She rolled her eyes, pushing him away. "Absolutely abysmal. Grow up, would you?" She sighed, clearing the side of her face of the remaining slobber. It was so… Potter-ish. He just smiled and waved, heading out the door.

"Sorry, Evans, must be off. Pranks to plan, you know. Or, prank really. The password is Emerald, by the way." He called over his shoulder. And they were gone.

An hour later, Lily was still silently seething over her encounter with Potter. Well, it was mostly silent at least.

"Hexed into the next millennium is where he'd be." she mumbled, gnawing at her nails.

"What was that?" Gemma asked, placing a hand to her ear mockingly.

"Nothing," Lily blushed at her carelessness. "Talking to myself, you know—"

She was cut off as madam Pomfrey came striding into the room.

"You are free to go, Miss Evans. You will resume classes tomorrow after a good night's rest." she nodded sheepishly. She was rather frightening, that Madam Pomfrey was. Lily found it quite impossible to know where exactly she stood with the woman, so she tried to speak as little as possible when the nurse was a round. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips in satisfaction and left the room.

Lily threw back the covers and drew the curtain around her bed so that she could change from the gown she had been put in.

"He really likes you, you know." She heard Gemma call from her bed. Lily poked her head out from behind the curtain.

"Who?"

"James. He's fancied you since first year." She clarified. Lily knew this. Everyone in the entire bloody castle knew this. It was impossible not to know this. "I just think that maybe you should, you know, give him a chance."

Lily snorted. "Gemma, I'm convinced that there's someone out there for me, but I'm fairly certain it's not James Potter."

"Alright, but when you find him, do me a favour. Don't ever let him go."

Lily pulled back the curtain and stepped out into the centre of the room. Gathering up the books and papers Potter had brought, she headed for the door. Turning one last time to look at her new friend, she called, "see you around, Gemma," and left.

Lily glanced at her wrist watch as she left the Hospital Wing. 6:00—dinner time. She decided she should probably go by the common room to drop off her books and such before heading to the Great Hall to eat.

She began to make her way up the stone stair case and toward Gryffindor tower. Gryffindor, in Lily's own humble opinion was the most noble of the houses. Slytherin was cunning, Ravenclaws were brilliant, and those in Hufflepuff were loyal. None matched Gryffindor in bravery. She was proud of herself for being chosen by the sorting to be in such a house.

The portrait of the Fat Lady who guarded the entrance to the common room was now in sight. Now what was it Potter had said the password was?

"Emerald," Lily said confidently as the Fat Lady looked her up and down.

"What?" questioned the Fat Lady indignantly.

"Emerald," she repeated. The Fat Lady stuck her nose in the air.

"That's not the password." Not the password? But Potter had said…Potter. 

"Watch out, dear, someone's coming." Lily stepped back as the portrait hole swung open and a shadowy figure emerged from the opening.

"Lily! We were so worried!" she was enveloped in a tight hug from Maria. Sarah was not far behind, looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to knock you out." Sarah glanced up, smiling apologetically as she traced a square onto the stone floor with her big toe.

"Its okay, Sarah. No harm done, I'm alright."

"Good. Shall we go to dinner then? I'm absolutely famished." Maria headed back down the hallway before Lily could stop her. She turned to Sarah for help. 

"Actually, I was sort of wondering what the password was." Lily rolled her eyes, playing it off as a joke that she found to be rather amusing. "See, Potter said it was Emerald, but he was obviously mistaken." Sarah's perpetual smile faltered slightly. 

"Well, um, Lily, he was probably talking about the password to the Head's room." The red head's face contorted in confusion.

"The what?"

"Er, see you got knocked out before the Prefect meeting, so I was supposed to tell you…" she trailed off; her face was bright red.

"The Head's room, Sarah?" she goaded.

"Right, you two will be sharing a common room all year. You each get your own bedroom and bathroom obviously, but other than that…" Lily didn't wait to hear the rest of her friend's explanation.

Potter was going down. Way, way down.

**A/N: I know that this chapter seems very, very random at the moment, but I assure you that it is terribly necessary. I wouldn't have included it if it wasn't. Also, Gemma and Sirius have their own story, **_**We Belong Together**_**. Review, Please! **


End file.
